


Cybertronian Biology and Geology Journal

by noose_lion



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I just tagged characters that are one of the frame types, Just were I put all my stuff I use to write stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noose_lion/pseuds/noose_lion
Summary: Seriously I'm doing this to make my life easier. But if you like a quick rundown on my headcanons of Cybertronian Biology read on.
Kudos: 12





	1. Iacon and Iaconians

Background: Iacon is the capital of Cybertron and the richest and most powerful city-state. It is Elite and High Noble dominant, but holds mecha of every caste. It is home to the Tower, a group of skyscrapers that houses the Prime, the council, and the Elite.  
Iacon was the most advanced and powerful of the nine original territories. Iaconians were for the longest time a peaceful tribal culture, foraging and hunting and their lush plentiful land. The few natural predators they had very easily chased off by the weapons and tools they made. After contact with Urayasians, Iaconians took on herding and agriculture excelling quickly with that due to their ability to make tools.  
With a constant steady food source and a booming population, the Iaconians were able to create one of the first functional empires. As they grew more powerful the Iaconians spread across the planet conquering other territories and become the sole ruler of the world. Due to the fact some of the other territories fought back the whole planet was thrown into war. After the Iaconians emerged victorious and established the present-day monarchy.

Geography: Iacon has a mild cool climate and was once a lush forested ecosystem. The gigantic city-state is essentially one huge city, traces of the forgotten wilderness can still be seen in the cities many great parks and reserves.

Economy: Officially the wealthiest city-state, Iacon has the highest GDP. The capital's main form of income is services, taxes, and tourism.

Spoken Languages: All Cybertronian Languages

Standard Language: Neocybex

Frame Type: The Iaconian frame-type is large sized ranging from 25 ft up to 35 ft tall, though there are some cases of Iaconians reaching up to 40 ft. Iaconians are big and can weigh up to 3 and a half tons. Iaconians have thick sturdy limbs, strong backs and we'll sculpted. Their bodies are well adapted to harvesting the many crops that used to grow in their once lush homeland. Iaconians have long audio finials that are capable of moving independently of each other (much like a deer), this gives Iaconians keen hearing. The Iaconian's five fingered servos have an abundance of struts, more so then other frame-types, which gives them an exceptionally strong grip. The knee joints of an Iaconian are also especially unique, with the ability to 'lock-up' making it almost impossible to knock a Iaconian down. They are also capable of locking their knee joint in such a way as to recharge upright. Iaconians are omnivores, with flat strong teeth strong enough to break through the toughest nuts and fruit, and slight canines to tear meat. Iaconian protoform is light colored, only rarely ever having any patterns or markings. Colors are usually light greys, tans, and browns. Iaconian optic colors are primarily blue, green, and silver. Iaconian nobles (those that don't any heritage of other frame-types) are the only Cybertronians to have gold colored optics. A major frame weakness for Iaconians is their proneness to tiring out quickly due their large frames.

Government Leader: Prime

Primary Exports: tourism, taxes, services

Major Cities: The Capital, Crystal City, Rodion

Culture: Iaconians started off as hunter-gathers, then herders and farmers. They were a calm peaceful and intelligent society. Current Iaconian culture on the other hand, revolves around politics, mostly in the higher castes. The Prime is the unchallenged ruler of the city-state (and the whole of Cybertron). While the council can only be replaced by the Prime, any rank below that is up for grabs. Nobles are raised to instinctually know how to work the ranking system, to play the political game, and to run in the right circles. Amongst the high Caste, betrayal and dishonesty is better received then any attempt at friendship. In the lower castes the focus is more on getting schooling and good work. Any service and infrastructure is in great demand. To make it as an Iaconian Enforcer, First Responder, or in Search and Rescue is very difficult, takes alot of tests and exams and lots of training To be any of those is a great honor to the family of the serving mecha. Iaconians live in groups of related family, consisting of a mated pair, the first born (and mate if bonded) and any other (unmarried) offspring. Once a Creation bonds they move off to start their own family starting a cycle all over again. Only in royal or Noble families does the pattern change. Something notable about Iaconian culture is the belief that the Prime is practically a mortal god. Being a monarchy the Prime is the head of the Iaconian empire. A new Prime is chosen from the offspring of the ruling Prime by the Matrix of Leadership, a relic fabled to be the only way to communicate with Primus. The only mecha who holds anything close to the power a Prime holds is the Prime's Consort and the Lord Protector. The Lord Protector is also chosen by the Matrix, the Lord Protector is then in charge of a personally selected group of individuals whos sole purpose is protecting the Prime. 

FUN FACT: Due to their size and unusually powerful bodies Iaconians were often mistaken for gods by other frame types multiple times in history. Mostly by the Urayasians, who believed Iaconians were the 'light' gods (rebirth, sun, peace) and Kaonites were the 'dark' gods ( death, moon, war).


	2. Praxus and Praxians

Background: Praxus is highly controlled by the Iaconian government, and has been since their defeat at the end of the Iaconian Conquest. So much so that Praxians are not aloud to leave their city-state legally without direct permission from the Iaconian government. Present day Praxus is more or less a tourist destination because of it's unique Crystal Garden (Helix Garden). Praxians as a frame-type are on high demand for military and enforcer jobs, some have trained their whole lives to fit this role and provide for their enclave. Praxians are also highly renowned for their entertaining and business skills.  
During the Iaconian Succession, Praxus (along side her Polyhex ally)fought back against the Iaconians. Due to their intimate knowledge of their territory, their vast network of tunnels, and their exceptional skills in guerrilla war tactics, the Praxians held off the invaders for over a born. Surrendering only when the Emperor's lover was captured and threatened with death. By the end of the vorns long war Praxians were recognized as an 'endangered' frame-type.

Geography: Praxus has harsh Winters and searing summers. The terrain outside the city is dangerous with tar pits, sinking sand, carnivorous plants, and large predators. For a few cycles a year the rain that falls is acid, instead of water. For these reasons any city in Praxus has high walls and fortified gates.

Economy: A lot of money comes from tourism and business. (Cities like Simfur are known for their gambling and race circuits.) The rest of the city-state's income from military and law enforcement work. The GDP is fairly high, but a majority of the city-state's money goes to Iacon.

Spoken Languages: Neocybex, Praxian Standard, Crystal-song, a range of tribal dialects, Neocybex

Standard Language: Praxian Standard

Frame Type: Praxian frame types run small (for a Cybertronian) ranging from fifteen ft. to twenty-three ft. and weighing up to two tons. Praxian's are small, versatile, and slim, with wing like sensory panels, perfect for navigating the dark cata-combs they inhabit. Along with their highly sensitive 'door-wings' Praxian's have a sensitive chevron upon their fore-helm and pointed audios, which they use to echolocate. (Praxus has a very jagged terrain, and the crystals that grow their make soundwaves that would confuse any other frame-type) They have fang like canines and sharp clawed servos, they use to hunt and eat large dangerous animals. Their four-toed digitigrade peds can propel them at high speeds and are versatile enough to climb a sheer rock-face. They have molted or patched protoform, patterns range greatly, and colors are always grayscale. Praxians have light colored eyes in about any color, except for gold. A major frame weakness for Praxians is the fact that their very sensitive door-wings and chevron are easily used against them in a fight, and that they need to eat a large amount of food to keep their energy-consuming bodies running. (Though with a Praxian's uncanny ability to digest practically anything it's not hard for them to feed themselves)

Government Leader: Ambassador Wildwisp 

Primary Exports: Crystal agriculture, music and art, entertainment, military, law enforcement, security  
(The city of Simfur has a very strong entertainment economy with casino and bars being the forefront of this)

Major Cities: Petrex, Simfur, Helix, City of Praxus 

Culture: Praxian's are the descendents of banished Vosinites, who settled in present day Praxus. Due to the harsh environment, Praxians became nocturnal burrowers, staying in or near their honey-comb warrens during the orn and hunting at night. (The only place Praxians live above ground regularly are in the walled cities.) From the moment a Praxian sparkling can crawl they are taught how to hunt and fight, for a skilless Praxian is a dead Praxian. The Praxian culture revolves around survival since they live in such a dangerous land. Praxians are extremely social living together in huge enclaves (survival in numbers). Besides the fact Praxus use to be a semi-connected empire of sorts, not much is known about traditional Praxian culture since the frame-type is so elusive, but some enclaves may still follow traditional laws. Even though Praxians live in many separate enclaves, they view themselves as one sole group. During the time of the Iaconian Succession Praxus came together under one Emperor, and in turn was the last territory to fall during the Iaconian Conquest due to their legendary skills in guerrilla warfare. Many myths surround the Praxian culture ranging from vampirism and cannibalism, to forsight and and witchcraft. Present day Praxians are working class, primarily in military, security, law enforcement, and business. The city-state of Praxus also has a strong fine art economy, due to the natural growth of crystals. Praxians have practically perfected the art of growing and sculpting said crystals. 

FUN FACT: Praxians don't bow, unless they are begging for forgiveness (or in some extreme cases mercy). To greet any respected Praxian, one must tip their helm back to bare the throat and spread their wings (if you have any) out and down to make them easier targets. To do so is a sign of respect to the authority of the mecha in charge and the trust they won't abuse such authority.


	3. Polyhex and Polyhexans

Background: A comman held belief of Polyhexans is that the friendly sea-dwelling mecha were kicked out of the heavans by the gods for being to loud. Polyhex sure does prove this, as the city-state is never truly quite with the sound of music always in the air. This is as much an act of defiance then it is an act of celebration for Polyhex is not a free city-state. The Polyhexan frame-type itself is seen as lesser, being part of the work class. Polyhex is under the control of the Iaconian government and as a result of this control alot of laws are in place. The laws are very controlling and take alot of rights from the working class and such. The little law enforcement in Polyhex is very corrupt, often sending innocent mecha to jail for just being the wrong frame-type or caste.  
During the time of the Iaconian Succession Polyhex fought back. Alongside their Praxian allies they were able to hold off the Iaconians for over a vorn before the capture of their top Chieftain. The Polyhexans surrendered and were soon followed by their allies. To this day their are frequent Polyhexan Revolts, they don't last long and the leaders of said results are often publicly executed. 

Geography: Polyhex is located on the east coast of Cybertron. It is a very wet environment with flood waters covering alot of the territory most of the vorn. Buildings are built on sturdy pillars to keep them above water, with streets and pathways to connect everything. More than a third of the territory consist of islands that can only be reached by boat. Depending on who you ask, the Polyhexan territory includes the whole ocean. 

Economy: Has a very low GPA, most of money made here is sent to the ruling class in Iacon. The most of the city-state's income comes from shipping service, fishing exports, and cheap labor. 

Spoken Languages: Hexsis, Caman Sonar, many tribal dialects, Neocybex 

Standard Language: Hexsis

Frame Type: A Polyhexan frame type is medium sized ranging from eighteen ft. to twenty-six ft. and weighing up to two and a half tons. Polyhexans are broad shouldered and lean, having long powerful limbs, their streamlined bodies are perfectly suited for diving through the waters they inhabit. Their bodies have more struts then the average frame-type so they are able to change directions effortlessly with all but a twitch while swimming (an added bonus to this trait is above average strength). A Polyhexan is able to withstand colder temperatures due to the cold waters that seasonally mix with their usually tropical habitat, though they do seem to as a frame-type loathe the cold. They have extremely sound sensitive horn like audios, giving them acute hearing, along with a dorsal fin that runs down their back that also is sensitive to sound. A unique quirk of Polyhexan's are their 'Dreads' long whisker like appendages that flow from the back of the helm. Dreads are found in Sire type Polyhexans and are sensitive to electric currents (think shark) and pressure change. Alongside Praxians, Polyhexans are the only frame-type that can echolocate.They have sharp curved teeth and claws that they use to hunt and eat aquatic creatures. Their three toed peds are webbed, making swimming easier and faster. Protoform colors are dark schemed with the probability of paler patches on the chest, throat, and abdomen. Colors for protoform come in navy blues, any gray, and occasionally black. Polyhexan optic colors are blue, green, or white. (those of mixed heritage have more diverse colors) A major frame weakness for Polyhexans is their optics slight vulnerability to light (they squint while in sunlight), and their absolute need for water. (They are also unable to digest the cybertronian version of dairy products)

Government Leader: Ambassador Clearstrike

Primary Exports: Fishing, entertainment, shipping, cheap labor 

Major Cities: Caman, Yuss, Helix 

Culture: Polyhexan culture revolves around music, water and community. Communication is also a key factor. Polyhexans live in big groups, with several families living together to create a tribe or shoal. Most Polyhexans carry a tribe name. Music is super important to Polyhexans and they have a song and/or dance for everything, it is how the celebrate their gods, the birth of a creation, or the life of the dead. Polyhexans are extremely competitive and will use racing, singing, dancing, and more to settle their familial problems. To slight on Polyhexan is to slight them all, if you ever get in a fight (verbal or physical) be very much aware they are not alone and many protective tribe-mates are ready to defend. All Polyhexans can swim and love to be in the water, they need water to be healthy and sane. Their sailing and fishing expertise is renowned, as they were the first race to discover water transportation. They've been mapping Cybertron's oceans and rivers for generations and have friendly relations with most frame types. Polyhexans are generally agreeable and friendly mecha, but are free spirited, strong-willed, nomadic warriors. There are many different tribes of Polyhexans with a lot of different traditions, but a lot of times separated into three main categories. Shore-dwellers; those who live upon the shores and hunt in the shallow waters. Drifters; those who follow the rivers and streams, and forage and fish from the banks. And Way-finders; those who are at sea for a majority of their life, sailing from island to island and hunting in the deeper waters.

FUN FACT: The Standard Polyhexan language is Hexsis, but Caman Sonar is also very widespread, it is a musical language that consist of clicks and whistles that can be heard underwater.


End file.
